


Эхо прошлого

by Regis



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bread Sex, Identity Porn, M/M, Object Insertion, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета перевода: rose_rose<br/>Фик был переведен на ФБ 2015.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Эхо прошлого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [echoes unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692087) by [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen). 



> Бета перевода: rose_rose  
> Фик был переведен на ФБ 2015.

Быть может, душа месье Мадлена милостью Божьей и епископа Диньского наконец излечилась от ран, которые оставили неволя и небрежение, перенесенные в Тулоне. Но тело его оставалось телом Жана Вальжана.

Оно несло на себе шрамы Вальжана - от плети и кандалов, следы клейма, рубцы; оно обладало силой Жана-Домкрата, хоть Мадлену никогда еще не доводилось использовать ее в полной мере. Тело алкало прежнего: простой пищи, как в юности, - и тех темных, постыдных удовольствий, которых привыкло желать в глубинах ада. 

Обычно, чтобы удовлетворить его, Мадлену хватало собственной правой руки (руки Вальжана, загрубелой и мозолистой от девятнадцати лет тяжелого труда) и воспоминаний о том, что делал он и что делали с ним в другой жизни. Порой этого оказывалось недостаточно, и тогда он отсылал экономку, запирал двери и, лежа голым на кровати, представлял себе промозглую камеру, беспрерывную пульсацию волн, резкий запах моря и грязи. 

Он скользил пальцами в собственный рот и, посасывая их, вспоминал вкус кожи других мужчин – тяжесть их пальцев и члена на своем языке и довлевший над всем, неизбежный соленый вкус: морской соли и давно подсохшего пота. Руки Мадлена были чисты, никакого вкуса он не чувствовал, но подобные вещи невозможно было забыть. 

Он падал спиной на кровать – мягкий матрац, набитый гусиным пером, а не солому и камни Тулона, в этом ему тоже приходилось полагаться на воображение - и, широко раздвигая ноги, сгибал их в коленях и подтягивал к животу, напрягая мышцы бедер; теперь у него не было иного средства, кроме пальцев, чтобы удовлетворить себя. Иногда он был нежен и осторожно водил по краю входа кончиком влажного пальца, пока тот не проскальзывал внутрь легко и безболезненно (некоторые начинали свой срок в Тулоне добрыми людьми, пока доброту из них не выбивали); иногда он вгонял в себя пальцы одним резким движением, чтобы мгновенно ощутить жжение от проникновения, и его член дергался при этом, тоже вспоминая прошлое. 

Этого почти всегда оказывалось достаточно - он кончал, трахая себя пальцами одной руки и сжимая член в другой. То одно, то другое имя срывалось порой с его губ: “Серж! Мишель! Луи!” - а однажды, совсем неожиданно, в тот день, когда на фабрике его поразил новоприбывший из Парижа: “Жавер!” 

По пальцам можно было пересчитать случаи, когда этого оказывалось недостаточно, когда тело требовало больше того, что он мог ему дать, и сегодня, сейчас был один из таких дней. Мадлен упал на постель, неудовлетворенный и болезненно возбужденный, болезненно _пустой_ в том месте глубоко внутри, до которого не могли дотянуться пальцы. Пот пропитал его волосы и простыни, и струился по бедрам; дыхание сбилось, сердце бешено колотилось. Он жаждал большего. 

До прибытия в Монтрей-сюр-Мер он использовал других мужчин: понимающие взгляды, неловкие касания и быстрые случки в глухих переулках скрашивали его долгий путь из Диня на север; здесь, где он был известен, рисковать своей репутацией он не мог. Однажды, совсем отчаявшись, он даже воспользовался свечой - к несчастью, те, что стояли сейчас на камине, догорели почти до основания и проку от них не было. (Он тотчас мысленно попросил у души епископа прощения за то, что посмел помыслить о подобном, но забыл об этом, когда, быстро отведя взгляд в сторону, слегка дернулся, отчего простыня скользнула по ноющему члену и всё тело вновь пронзила безумная жажда). 

Не может быть, чтобы вокруг не нашлось ничего подходящего. Мысль о том, чтобы не испытать облегченья, оставить эту жажду неутоленной, вызвала у него глухой стон отчаянья. Затем, по чистой случайности, взгляд его упал на закрытый поднос с обедом. Он сполз с кровати и, чуть ли не прихрамывая, доплелся до стола и поднял крышку: быть может, рукоять… 

Тарелка с супом. Горшочек масла. _Батон_ тонкого хлеба.

Взгляд Мадлена упал на последний и задержался на нем, мысли приняли неожиданно веселый и странный оборот. Этот маленький батон был толщиной с его член и почти в два раза длиннее - если его хорошо смазать… нет. Это было абсурдно, это было непотребно. 

Он провел рукой по сочащемуся смазкой члену, снова глухо застонал и сильнее прижал его к телу. Мошонка почти болезненно поджалась. 

Мадлен взял в руку батон, осторожно сжал в ладони, проверяя крепость жесткой корочки, кожей ощущая небольшие трещинки и неровности. Он облизнул сухие губы, осознавая, что уже представляет себе, как проскользнув внутрь него наполовину, батон растянет его, заполняя именно так, как он хочет, как он жаждет. 

Не давая себе времени передумать, он зачерпнул ложкой подтаявшее масло и стал размазывать его по батону, тщательно втирая, до тех пор, пока добрая половина батона не заблестела, а все шероховатости не сгладились, до тех пор, пока хватало еще сил терпеть. Наконец он рухнул на колени прямо на пол возле стола. 

Он был давно готов – влажный и растянутый после собственных пальцев – и первые дюймы батона легко скользнули в него, а затем, боже, он почувствовал, как тот растягивает его - Мадлен всхлипнул от наслаждения и толкнул хлеб глубже. Член дернулся, когда он чуть повернул батон, изменяя угол, и начал трахать себя импровизированным фаллосом, одновременно подаваясь бедрами назад, с каждым толчком засаживая его все глубже. Он почти ощутил широкие ладони, крепко держащие его за бедра, и дергающие к себе, назад в рваном ритме; он едва не заскулил, когда представил себе мужчину, склонившегося позади него и грубо, без ласки, использующего его тело; вообразил… 

Входная дверь дома громко хлопнула. Мадлен замер: он же запер ее. Не мог не запереть.

\- Месье мэр?

…Господь Всемогущий, то был голос Жавера, и он набатом прозвенел в ушах Мадлена и отозвался дрожью в члене Вальжана, на кончике которого сразу же выступила полупрозрачная капля. Мадлен тотчас вспомнил всю красочную палитру взглядов, что кидал на него Жавер за все время их столь продолжительного и противоречивого знакомства…. 

Шаги в коридоре. Мадлен потянул хлеб наружу, подавившись вздохом, когда батон прошелся при выходе по всем чувствительным и нежным местам, и отбросил его в сторону, затем, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги и направился к кровати. 

Жавер постучал в дверь; позвал его снова, и в его голосе прозвучало нечто, похожее на беспокойство. Мадлен сдернул с кровати простыню и обернул ее вокруг талии, прежде чем, запинаясь, отозваться.  
\- В чем дело? 

\- Месье, - в голосе Жавера действительно слышалось беспокойство, и даже сквозила неуверенность, так не вязавшаяся с образом сурового надсмотрщика. - С вами все в порядке? Мне сказали, что вы…

Он толкнул дверь. Мадлен стоял на месте, как вкопанный, и смотрел, как она медленно отворяется, являя ему Жавера и его Жаверу. 

Он смотрел, как инспектор в шоке широко открыл глаза, когда осознал, что Мадлен стоит перед ним в одной простыне на голое тело – и по ней расплывается влажное пятно в том месте, где ее натягивает возбужденный член. 

\- Ах, - выдохнул Жавер в тот же самый момент, когда Мадлен произнес “Жавер” голосом наполовину принадлежащим ему, наполовину Жану Вальжану. Жавер, тяжело сглотнув, сделал шаг в комнату. В его жарком взгляде страсть мешалась с растерянностью. 

Совместными усилиями они быстро расправились с его полицейской формой; Мадлен вспомнил о шрамах на своей спине только тогда, когда обхватил рукой крепкий член Жавера. Рука, измазанная маслом, скользила легко, вызывая у Жавера хриплые глухие стоны. 

Он подтолкнул Жавера к кровати и уложил его на спину - тот послушно лег, совсем не пытаясь сопротивляться. Когда Мадлен сел на него сверху, оседлав бедра, в глазах Жавера вновь появилась растерянность – он даже попробовал выразить ее вслух.  
\- Месье… 

Это было не то, чего Мадлен – нет, чего _Вальжан_ хотел от него; прежде чем Жавер успел продолжить, Мадлен наклонился и снова сжал рукой его член (дыханье Жавера прервалось) и, направив его, стал насаживаться на него длинным плавным движением, пока не вобрал в себя до основания. 

"Боже, - сказал Жавер, - Иисусе", - когда Мадлен стал двигаться на нем, размашистыми движениями бедер принимая его почти целиком снова и снова.

\- Да, - выдохнул Мадлен, когда Жавер наконец сделал неуверенный толчок вверх ему навстречу. Толстый член с крупной головкой так сладко и горячо заполнял Вальжана. Он запрокинул голову и прогнулся в спине, насаживаясь на член еще сильнее. Он почти чувствовал разлитый в воздухе соленый морской запах – пусть такого никогда не случалось с Жаном Вальжаном, но могло случиться, – и даже тогда он был бы почти рад этому. 

Рука Жавера сомкнулась на его члене, сначала осторожно, словно на пробу, а затем крепко обхватила и начала быстро и умело двигаться вверх-вниз, отчего Мадлен содрогнулся всем телом и громко застонал. Глаза Жавера были широко раскрыты, он не отрываясь смотрел на Мадлена, скачущего на нем, в потемневших глазах его не осталось и следа недавнего шока, в них плескалось лишь неприкрытое вожделение – Мадлену казалось, что он видит сейчас тень того юного Жавера, которого знал когда-то Вальжан. 

Он кончил с громким криком, семя выплеснулось длинными влажными полосами на живот и грудь Жавера; свободной рукой тот судорожно впился в его бедро, оставляя на нем отметины от ногтей, и почти незамедлительно последовал за ним, изливаясь глубоко внутри в последнем резком толчке вверх.

Мадлену не хотелось двигаться, не хотелось терять чувства растянутости и заполненности внутри себя – но он все равно приподнялся, зашипев, когда по-прежнему твердый член Жавера выскользнул из него, - и, наконец удовлетворенный, рухнул рядом с Жавером на постель, надежно прижавшись спиной, покрытой шрамами, к матрацу.

Жавер лежал молча, пока его дыхание постепенно успокаивалось; наконец, восстановив по крайней мере видимость контроля над собой, он сел, провел по лицу рукой, пригладил спутанные волосы и бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо на Мадлена.

Тот выдержал взгляд, но ничего не сказал - по правде сказать, он понятия не имел, _что_ говорить.

Но момент прошел, и Жавер отвел глаза, встал и начал собирать свою разбросанную одежду. Он одевался так же молча, однако, уже наполовину застегнув мундир, вдруг застыл, издав странный полузадушенный звук, отчего Мадлен тревожно приподнялся. 

Прежде чем он успел спросить, в чем дело, Жавер на всех парах устремился к двери как был, полуодетый и взъерошенный. Мадлен никогда не видел Жавера в таком виде и решил, что ему нравится.   
\- Мне пора идти, - неразборчиво буркнул тот и был таков. 

Мадлен моргнул, а затем увидел на полу на другом конце комнаты полускрытый стулом и, к несчастью, привлекший взгляд Жавера чертов злополучный батон хлеба.


End file.
